1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a touch panel having at least one conductive zone.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch sensing technology is capable of providing a natural interface between an electronic system and a user, and has found widespread applications in a variety of fields, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, automatic teller machines, game machines, medical devices, liquid crystal display devices, and computing devices.
There are different types of touch panels for detecting a touch spot. One example is a capacitive touch panel.
Capacitive touch panels including transparent conductive films and conductive wires are widely used in various fields due to their high sensitivity. However, the user may touch the conductive wires out of a sensing area rather than the transparent conductive films in the sensing area, which will result in a false operation when detecting a touch spot.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a touch panel that can overcome the above-described shortcomings.